Scared turtle
by SweetGirl55
Summary: read and find out why the turtle is scared, not saying who! please review and i hope you enjoy


Michelangelo rolled on his bed, the little ninja was breathing heavily then he jointed up awake and try to control his breathing, he wake up from a nightmare.

Tears were going down his face, he wipe them away then sat up slowly on his bed, he stood up slowly and started walking towards the door, he open the door and started walking to one of his brothers room.

He wasn't sure which brother to go to, so he decided to see Donnie, when he got to Donnie's he wasn't there Mikey then thought he might be in his lab.

When Mikey arrived at Donnie's lab he was indeed in his lab but has fallen asleep with his head on the key board.

Mikey then started to go to Leo's room he was sure that Leo would be sleeping in his room but when Mikey got there Leo wasn't there, Mikey got a little worried and wonder where his older brother was but then he remembered that he was doing late training with Master Splinter.

All that left was Raphael, Mikey walked over to Raph's door and opened the door quietly and look inside.

Raphael was snoring, he had half the blanket over him with his head in the pillow.

Mikey walked over to Raphs bed slowly and poke Raph's arm, Raph rolled over but didn't wake up, Mikey poke him again then he saw Raph's eyes open.

Raphael blink a couple of times and looked up to his baby brother, Raph sighed and rolled over with his shell facing Mikey.

"Mikey what is it? Cant you see I'm trying to sleep" Raphael said in annoyed and tired voice.

"I had a nightmare" Mikey told his older, he was shaking slightly a little.

"Well… why don't you go and bother Leo or Donnie about it" Raphael told his younger brother then he closed his eyes he was hoping that his brother would leave.

"Leo is doing late training with Master Splinter and Donnie has fallen asleep in his lab again, can I please stay with you tonight, I… I'm really scared, I don't want my nightmare to come true" Mikey said as he was now shaking at the thought of his nightmare.

Raphael growled and rolled back over and look at Mikey, Raph saw that Mikey's eyes were red from crying.

"What was your nightmare about to make you this upset?" Raphael asked as he sat up on his bed.

Mikey sat down next to Raphael then started telling his older brother about his nightmare.

"Well… I left the lair to get some pizza then I came back and the lair was pitch black, I started calling for you guys but none of you answered, I got really scared then heard some wired scary voice, he said you guys left me because you didn't love me anymore" Mikey starts to sob a little "And he also said that I'm useless and you guys didn't want me in the family" by now Mikey was crying.

Raphael held his baby brother close to his chest and rub his shell gently "shhh Mikey, its okay, we will never leave you, you maybe a pain in the shell but we love you and your not useless" Raph told his baby brother gently.

Mikey held his big brother tightly and sob into Raphs chest, Mikey sobs started to turn into hiccups.

Raphael smiled a bit and held his baby brother then said "Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Mikey looked up at his big brother and nodded.

Raph then lay down on the bed with Mikey still in his arms and pulled the blanket over him and Mikey, Mikey snuggled into Raph and hiccup softly, Raph smiled and held him close and rub smoothing circles on Mikey shell.

"Raph? Can we talk for a bit? I'm not tired" Mikey asked his older brother, Raph looked down at Mikey then said "I know your tired, I can see it in your eyes, just go sleep"

Raph then started to stroke Mikey's head which made Mikey to close his eyes, Raph yawned slightly and closed his eyes still stroking Mikey's head gently.

"Night Raphie boy, love you bro" Mikey said as he fell fast asleep, Raph opened his eyes and looked down at his baby brother and smiled softly then kissed Mikey's forehead.

"Love ya too baby brother" Raph said to his little brother as he fell fast asleep also.

I couldn't sleep so I felt writing this, I hope you liked it , please review


End file.
